deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mortals
Mortals are the oldest species in deus in absentia. They are also the weakest, holding no power of their own they must rely upon the other species to taste supernatural power. Mortals are the most simple creatures to be found in A Sanguine Love. Creatures of endurance, their mortal forms make them susceptible to many dangers found in this supernatural community. Their life span matches that of our current times: an average of 100 YEARS. There are a couple of ways that a mortal may extend their lifespan: becoming the Familiar of an Aberrant or forming a Covenant of Ichor with another supernatural species. Mortals are capable of eating the same foods that we are in current times, barring food based allergies and illnesses of course. However, if your Mortal finds themselves eating too much or too little their health will begin to take a toll. Please keep this in mind. After consuming ICHOR a Mortal may no longer feel hunger, much such sustenance is no replacement for true nutrition. Addicts of ichor often wither and perish, chasing their next high instead of eating. INJURY ° DISEASE ° FINITE LIFESPAN Mortal characters have many weaknesses, their bodies are the most fragile of all the species. They are susceptible to injuries, disease, accidents and a finite lifespan. Not even acting as a Familiar or Ichor Thrall will protect them from death forever. Mortals are currently completely aware of the existence of supernatural creatures. Though, a few have discovered such a dark secret through out history... this is the first time that the monsters that go bump in the night have decided to step into the public eye. Though the supernaturals came out 50 YEARS AGO, there are many of mortals who still fear and hate anything that they consider "unnatural". In fact, some of the more conservative Mortals have banded together to found the EPHEMERAL ORDER, a malitia group dedicated to seeking political seperation of supernaturals and mortals. Many have labeled this group as a terrorist organization as they publicly denounce supernatural public figures and encourage acts of defiance against the other creatures with which they share the world. For more information about the Ephemeral Order please view their post in the FACTION WANTED ADS. It must be noted that Mortals do not have a representative within the EMPYREAN GROUP, one of the most prominent Thrall & Familiar production companies in the nation. For more information about the Empyrean Group please view their post in the FACTION WANTED ADS. Mortals are capable of reproducing with any other species with the exception of the REVENANT and CHANGELINGS. However, due to the fragile nature of their bodies, it is more difficult for a human to sire or carry a child of mixed blood. All children born from a human and supernatural creature will either be a Changeling or Human. It is possible for a Mortal to be transformed into a supernatural species. However, they cannot be turned into a Changeling. The process must go all the way or else the Mortal will perish. For more information about each specie's transformation process please turn to your chosen specie's lore page! Mortals have no abilities of their own. However, through two rituals that bind them to supernatural creatures, they are capable of tasting this unique power gifted to the monsters around them. As previously stated a mortal is only capable of gaining abilities by becoming an ICHOR THRALL or FAMILLIAR TO AN ABERRANT. AS AN ICHOR THRALL °Extended lifespan to 500 years °Senses enhanced by 50% °Telepathic and empathic connection to their Thrall Master AS A FAMILIAR °Extended lifespan to 200 years °Senses enhanced by 50% °Magic of the Aberrant's chosen path is reduced to 50% effective against the familiar Please note that Mortals CANNOT act as both a Familiar and an Ichor Thrall at the same time. Such magic would overload their fragile shell and cause them to literally combust from the inside out. Mortals also CANNOT act as a Familiar to multiple Aberrants or Thrall to multiple other supernatural creatures. The newest Aberrant to form a Familiar Pact or creature to place the Mortal in Thrall will become the 'ONLY'such relationship for a character to have. There is no way to share a Familiar or Thrall. Please also note that constantly shifting from Aberrant to Aberrant or Master to Master will place a great strain on the Mortal. Too much switching and they will perish. Please keep this in mind when writing out your character's interactions.